K-JAH West
K-JAH Radio West is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is filled with , and music from various decades. The DJs are Marshall Peters and Johnny Lawton (voiced by Lowell Dunbar and Robbie Shakespeare respectively) both of whom are of Jamaican descent. Description K-JAH West takes a relaxed, laid-back attitude, a reflection of the reggae music it airs. It tells its listeners to get out of their cars or stop working, and just go out in the sun and "cool out". It criticizes gangsters telling them "the guns don't make them look tough" and that "they ain't got base". Although K-JAH West is ok with marihuana, it says "winners don't take hard drugs". They also think of themselves as "pilgrims sent from the east bringing a message to the west". The 2 hosts, Marshall Peters and Johnny Lawton, speak in a thick Jamaican accent, something that can make them hard to understand to players not familiar with the Jamaican dialect. They smoke a lot on air. They seem to be a sort of "vitriolic best buds" as they have some bickers on air: as we find out through their dialogue Johnny convinced Marshall to get the pair moved to the west coast to get their music heard on a wider audience; however, Marshall soon found out that the real reason why Johnny wanted to come to San Andreas was to be an actor, and even took acting lessons. This is a recurrent in their dialogue as Marshall frequently taunts Johnny for wanting to become an actor, calling him "Mr. Vinewood" and even tells him "he's no rasta". Johnny replies that Marshall "won't be fighting for revolution if the only thing he does is sitting in the ground, smoking and not making any music". Johnny took acting so seriously that he even went to the extent of quitting smoking, but Marshall soon makes him return to the habit. Although Johnny wants to be more widely known, he still loves reggae, as he says "so you want to be a rudeboy? you don't get it on CSR". They criticize the Grove Street Families and the Ballas for going into a war and because crack is an inferior drug. They also comment about the supposed lights in the desert, to which they say everyone was just high. DJ Gringo and Pat McKay are also featured on this station as the imaging voices. This station is a West Coast counterpart to the other K-JAH station in Liberty City that is featured in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, which we know co-existed with K-JAH West because one of the idents say "the best in reggae from Kingston, Brixton and Liberty City all the way to San Andreas". Tracklist }} Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Black Harmony - "Don't Let It Go to Your Head" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Blood Sisters - "Ring My Bell" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Shabba Ranks - "Wicked Inna Bed" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Buju Banton - "Batty Rider" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Augustus Pablo - "King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Dennis Brown - "Revolution" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Willi Williams - "Armagideon Time" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West I-Roy - "Sidewalk Killer" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Toots & The Maytals - "Funky Kingston" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Dillinger - "Cokane In My Brain" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Toots & The Maytals - "Pressure Drop" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Pliers - "Bam Bam" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Barrington Levy - "Here I Come" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Reggie Stepper - "Drum Pan Sound" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Black Uhuru - "Great Train Robbery" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Max Romeo & The Upsetters - "Chase The Devil" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West (Rev. 1) Full radio Trivia * This is the favorite station for the San Fierro Rifa and Taxi Drivers. * Curiously, in GTA Liberty City Stories the Uptown Yardies have on their outfits the logo of K-JAH West, instead of the logo of Liberty City's K-JAH. * 's " " was sampled in Lee "Scratch" Perry's " ", which is featured in Blue Ark in GTA V. Both songs featured . See Also *Bush Sounds - an early reggae station in GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961 that plays more songs from . *Heavy Heavy Monster Sound - an early reggae and ska station in GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961. *K-JAH - Liberty City's version of K-JAH West, in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Tuff Gong Radio - a classic reggae station in GTA IV. *Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 - a contemporary dancehall station in GTA IV that plays another song from . *RamJam FM - a reggae and dancehall station in GTA Episodes From Liberty City which plays more songs from and . *Ticklah - a dub and reggae instrumentals station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Blue Ark - a reggae station in GTA V which plays more songs from and The Upsetters, and also hosted by its leader Lee "Scratch" Perry. Navigation ru:K-JAH Radio West de:K-Jah Radio West es:K-Jah West pl:K-Jah West pt:K-Jah West Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Reggae Stations